1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to a housing, a method for manufacturing the housing, and an electronic device including the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the functional differences between electronic devices of different manufacturers have recently been greatly reduced, manufacturers have gradually begun to develop slimmer electric devices in order to satisfy consumers' purchasing needs. Further, manufacturers are developing electronic devices with increased rigidity and strengthened design features in mind. As a result, various exterior structures of the electronic devices are at least partially implemented by using a metal material to provide the exterior surfaces with luxuriousness and elegance.
Further, efforts are being made to solve the problems of weakened rigidity, grounding (e.g., electric shock), deterioration of an antenna radiation performance that are caused by using the metal material on the exterior structures, etc.
An exterior structure of an electronic device, such as a housing, may be manufactured using different materials. For example, the housing may be formed by insert molding a non-metal member to a metal member and the non-metal member may be made of a synthetic resin material.
An electronic device that includes a housing having a metal member in at least a portion thereof, may require an electric connection structure between a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) arranged within the internal space of the electronic device and an electronic component generally arranged on the outer face of the electronic device (e.g., an antenna radiator). For example, in the case of the antenna radiator, a conventional antenna carrier or a Flexible PCB (FPCB) electric connection structure includes a flexible antenna radiator so that the antenna radiator can be vertically connected to a pattern face. Furthermore, the conventional antenna carrier or FPCB connection structure is flexible so that a pattern shift is enabled from a radiation face of the antenna radiator to a PCB contact face. However, a problem may occur in securing a space that is essentially needed for the pattern shift.
In the case of a Direct Print Antenna (DPA) or a Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) antenna, which is directly printed on the housing, the antenna is not able to be vertically connected to a radiation pattern so that an electric connection can be achieved using a separate metallic press-fitting pin. However, a housing structure using such a press-fitting pin requires an additional process of applying an additional component, and may cause degradation of the radiation performance of an antenna due to a deviation or an error that is caused as a result of assembly. Additionally, such housing structures generally face the following problems: an increase in manufacturing costs due to the added component; the press-fitting pins may not be able to be applied to a complicated structural portion of the housing structure, such as a curved face; and a peripheral portion, around the housing structure, may be scratched or deformed in the process of press-fitting.
In addition, a conventional screw fastening structure may present electric shock problems. For example, with a conventional screw an internal current may be transferred to an external metal housing through the screw, thereby being exposed to electric shock. In order to prevent this, a capacitor may be arranged around the screw as an electric safety device, which may also increases unit price, and a separate mounting space is needed by adopting an additional component.